TARDIS
by Roselyne
Summary: Trunks voit dans l'étrange machine à remonter le temps, le moyen de changer le cours de l'histoire, et d'empêcher la guerre contre les cyborgs.  Mais si la mission parait simple sur le papier, la réalité sur le terrain va être tout autre...
1. Une lueur dans la nuit

_**Disclaimer**__: Les personnages de DBZ qui apparaissent dans cette histoire appartiennent à Akira Toriyama. Mais ils vont quand même s'en prendre plein la [censuré], je vous le garantis ;) _

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**TARDIS**

**Chapitre 1 - Une lueur dans la nuit.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Une nuit claire de pleine lune. Une fraîche nuit de fin d'hiver.

Bien que les lumières soient éteintes, le hangar-laboratoire n'était pas totalement plongé dans l'obscurité. La coupole de Plexiglas qui recouvrait une partie du toit laissait diffuser la lueur argentée de la lune. Au centre de ce trait de lumière où scintillaient lentement des particules de poussières en suspension, trônait une étrange machine fuselée, jaune métallisée, et en forme d'œuf. Le cockpit au dessus, luisait doucement dans la lumière. Sur les côtés se trouvait la marque de la Capsule Corporation.

Tapi dans les ténèbres, une jeune homme observait silencieusement la machine, ses yeux couleurs de glace brillant dans l'obscurité. Il demeura longtemps là, immobile tel une statue, et pas plus expressif d'ailleurs. Rien n'aurait pu trahir le chaos des pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il finit par se redresser et avança lentement, pieds nus, dans la zone de lumière. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, comme s'il eut craint de réveiller les démons de l'enfer. Il était vêtu d'un sweat-shirt ample bleu clair, et d'un pantalon de jogging gris. Ses cheveux clairs paraissaient mêlés d'argent dans cette lumière froide.

Il s'arrêta à trois mètres environ de la machine, et leva la tête pour l'observer dans son intégralité.

_'Etrange'_, pensa-t-il encore, _'que pour vaincre des machines, nous ayons besoin d'une machine...'._

Trunks Connor, jeune soldat âgé d'à peine dix-sept ans, et ayant combattu activement les cyborgs depuis l'âge de onze ans, poussa un profond soupire de résignation. Oh, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé tous les autres moyens. Mais tous avaient échoué. Et il ne restait que cette machine. Si cela aussi échouait, leur monde serait irrémédiablement condamné. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'étrange œuf que sa mère avait créé. Elle l'avait baptisé le TARDIS, en raccourci presque affectueux de "_**T**__emps __**A**__** R**__elativité __**D**__imensionnelle __**I**__nter __**S**__patiale"._ Si Trunks ne comprenait pas totalement le nom officiel, il comprenait aisément la signification de la machine. Et ce que ça aurait comme conséquences pour lui.

Il parvint jusqu'au TARDIS et posa sa main droite sur la tôle recouvrant le corps même de l'appareil. Il y eut un bruit sourd, étouffé, comme lorsqu'on plaque sa main sur la paroi d'un planeur. Ce fut tout ce à quoi son esprit fatigué put identifier le bruit. Il fit glisser sa main sur la paroi alors qu'il faisait quelques pas, comme s'il avait prévu de faire le tour complet de l'appareil. Il pouvait presque sentir une faible vibration sous sa paume. Résidu d'électricité statique peut-être ? Il valait mieux se dire ça, que de penser que la machine était vivante. Moins de risque de laisser son esprit vagabonder trop loin et devenir aussi cinglé qu'un chapelier. Ne surtout pas se dire qu'il avait la sensation qu'elle pulsait, quelque part à l'intérieur.

Parfois il se demandait d'où sa mère tenait ses connaissances techniques. Quand il lui avait demandé, elle avait esquissé de la main ce geste vague et pourtant familier qui signifiait que parfois des idées lui tombaient _pouf_ droit dans la tête, et ça faisait "tilt là-d'dans". Trunks leva instinctivement la tête vers les étoiles, cherchant des réponses, se demandant si les _dieux_ pouvaient parfois intervenir dans la tête des vivants. Dieux ou entités extraterrestres, pourquoi pas. Les deux cas étaient probables, mais qui pouvait certifier du bienfondé de l'intention de l'expéditeur ?

Trunks rabaissa lentement ses yeux vers le TARDIS, et demeura silencieux, immobile. Un observateur extérieur aurait pu se croire que le garçon et la machine s'évaluaient, apprenaient à se connaître, à peut-être installer les premières bribes d'une mutuelle confiance...

Involontairement, les poings de Trunks se serrèrent brièvement. Cette chose... Cette _machine_... allait devenir son principal allié dans la plus folle de toutes les aventures qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Une aventure dont dépendait le sort de l'humanité toute entière. Ou du moins, de ce qu'il en restait...

Cela faisait trois ans que sa mère lui avait parlé de la machine qu'elle construisait. Un rêve fou qui avait germé dans son esprit lors d'une nuit d'orage... Trois ans qu'il savait qu'il devrait certainement l'utiliser un jour. Trois ans où il avait tout tenté pour ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité. Mais dès que l'aube approcherait, il embarquerait dans cette machine et partirait - non pas vers une destination précise - mais vers une époque précise. Il y avait 20 ans. Le _monde d'en bas_, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le nommer.

Il connaissait sa mission par cœur: trouver le leader du groupe de guerriers qui à l'époque, défendait l'humanité. Ce leader, Son Goku, était mort d'une maladie cardiovasculaire peu avant l'apparition des cyborgs et le début de la guerre. Une maladie qu'il avait contractée lors d'un de ses voyages inter-spatiaux. Une maladie qui était demeurée latente pendant des années, mais qui avait choisit on ne pouvait plus mal son moment pour se réveiller. Sa mère, qui à l'époque faisait partie de son groupe d'intervention, était persuadée encore aujourd'hui qu'il aurait pu vaincre les cyborgs, et empêcher leur monde de devenir l'enfer qu'il était devenu.

La mission de Trunks était relativement simple dans la théorie: trouver cet homme avant qu'il ne tombe malade, et lui remettre le remède à sa maladie, remède qui avait été seulement découvert des années après sa mort. Sa mère Bulma était persuadée que cette simple action pourrait permettre de changer le cour des choses. Mais Trunks avait l'habitude du terrain: les choses ne se passent JAMAIS comme prévu. Surtout quand elles ont l'air simples sur le papier.

La foi de sa mère pouvait cependant être contagieuse, et Trunks se prit à espérer que cet homme, ce Son Goku, fut vraiment exceptionnel. Que lui donner ce médicament pourrait changer la face du monde. Mais il se dit en même temps que ça ne ferait peut-être pas de tort qu'il reste lui-même un peu dans les environs, afin de s'assurer que le redressement du cours de l'histoire se passe comme prévu.

C'est à ce moment précis que Trunks sut pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir : il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer toutes ces personnes qu'il n'avait jamais pu qu'imaginer au travers des récits et des photos. Il allait les voir face à face, ces fantômes du passé: Son Goku, mais aussi Piccolo, Krilin, Végéta... Surtout Végéta.

Pour la première fois depuis le coucher du soleil, il sourit.

Sa mère n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien la motivation personnelle qui poussait son fils à partir dans le passé, malgré ses craintes. Bien sur, empêcher la guerre contre les machines était un acte noble. Mais rencontrer son père était sa réelle motivation. Sa petite pensée égoïste, mais qui balayait toutes les réticences que ce voyage dans le temps pouvait lui inspirer. Bulma avait bien essayé de le mettre en garde contre Végéta, de lui expliquer que la fibre paternelle n'était pas du tout son fort, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il place ses espoirs trop haut. Mais elle avait finalement cessé d'essayer de le ramener à la dure réalité. Dans sa méfiance et sa haine des machines, Trunks avait besoin d'un gri-gri pour faire face au TARDIS. Si son père pouvait être ce gri-gri, et lui permettre de venir à bout de ses frayeurs et de ses rancœurs afin de s'allier à cette _machine_, alors Végéta aurait au moins accompli quelque chose de positif dans la vie de son fils. Même si c'était involontairement.

Trunks aurait besoin de faire face à la vérité de lui-même. Il pourrait plus facilement franchir le cap ensuite et aller de l'avant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Connor glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Les doigts de sa main droite rencontrèrent un gros marqueur indélébile qu'il avait probablement du mettre là plus tôt, machinalement. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir fait, mais après tout, qu'importe ? Il commença à manipuler distraitement le marqueur tout en pensant au voyage qu'il entreprendrait le lendemain...

Le _lendemain_ ?

Il se tourna brusquement vers l'horloge murale pour regarder l'heure avec un doute affreux, et il ne put s'empêcher un hoquet de surprise. _2h49 du matin ?_

Il serra les dents. Il fallait qu'il essaye de dormir. Il y avait encore trois bonnes heures avant que l'aube n'approche. Il valait mieux qu'ils soit en pleine possession de ses moyens s'il ne voulait pas commettre d'erreur de manipulation avec la machine. Il sourit à l'idée de se retrouver à l'époque des dinosaures... Quelle mauvaise blague !

Il jeta un dernier regard au TARDIS, puis fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner. Il avait fait trois pas quand brusquement, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il pivota sur lui-même et revint vers le fuselage, fermant rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la machine avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis. D'un geste un peu impulsif, il sortit le marqueur de sa poche et inscrivit quatre lettres sur la paroi du TARDIS.

**HOPE**

Il souligna l'effet avec deux points d'exclamation. Quand il eut finit, il s'écarta de deux pas pour considérer son _œuvre_ et il sourit. Le TARDIS venait de recevoir son petit nom, et lui-même se faisait ainsi doucement apprivoiser par la machine. Il le savait. Mais finalement, cette machine allait être son compagnon le plus proche dans cette aventure folle qui l'attendait.

Oui, cette machine allait être leur ESPOIR. Leur espoir de tout changer.

Trunks s'éloigna du TARDIS à reculons, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la zone de lumière lunaire, et que les ténèbres l'engloutissent à nouveau.

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

J'entends déjà des voix rageuses s'écrier _"Maaaais ! Elle sort une nouvelle fanfic alors que les autres sont pas encore finies ! Ils sont où les updates, scrogneugneu ? Allons-y ! On va la torturer à coup de savons sucrés !"_.

**TARDIS** n'est pas une nouvelle fanfic. C'est en réalité un **remake** de **"IT WAS OUR HOPE".** Je m'étais rendue compte que la version française n'était jamais sortie ici, et je voulais la rajouter. Mais en la relisant, bah... Les choses évoluent en quasi dix ans. Le style d'écriture, surtout. L'histoire de "TARDIS" va être **légèrement différente** de ce qui était prévu pour "It Was Our Hope", mais globalement, pour les 6 premiers chapitres qui étaient déjà sortis en anglais, vous ne devriez pas voir de gros changements majeurs. Juste quand même des **petits détails révélateurs** pour la suite (j'ai complexifié le scénario dans ce remake ;) ), et quelques **prises de têtes** en plus :p

Globalement, je dirais que "TARDIS" devrait être **beaucoup plus agréable à lire** que "IT WAS OUR HOPE" _(l'ancienne version française traine toujours sur le site "Future Trunks Domain")_. Pas plus agréable dans le sens "ambiance chouette et papillons", hein ? ;) C'est moi qui écrit, je rappelle :-P **Plus dark, plus stressante** _(et pas que pour les dates de parutions ;) )_, mais **plus fluide** à lire ;)

Ah oui, le titre actuel de cette fic. Dans la précédente version, la machine de Trunks était appelée le **Chronoporting** (le transporteur dans le temps). Mais avec les modifications que j'ai apportée au scénario, je trouve que **TARDIS** colle beaucoup mieux. Ceux qui savent ce qu'est le TARDIS à la base, ça vous fera rapidement tilt ;) Sinon, de toutes façon, il y aura toujours les **"notes explicatives d'auteur"** en fin de fic ;)

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Bisous à tous et toutes et merci à vous de continuer à suivre mes écrits délires, malgré le temps parfois long entre deux parutions :,-)

P.S.: Pour ceux et celles qui veulent des nouvelles plus fraiches et plus fréquentes, Ninfea Di Luna a créé un groupe sur **facebook** : **Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin !) ses fics**. _(hum! hum! hum!)_. Venez nous dire coucou ;-)


	2. Les papillons de nuit

_**Disclaimer**__: Les personnages de DBZ qui apparaissent dans cette histoire appartiennent à Akira Toriyama. Mais ils vont quand même s'en prendre plein la [censuré], je vous le garantis ;) _

_**Note:**__ pendant l'écriture de la fic, voici les __**musiques**__ qui ont tourné en boucle. Si vous avez l'occasion de les écouter avant de lire, vous serez plus facilement mis dans l'ambiance un chouya (!) tendue de ce chapitre ;-) _

_Groupe "X-RAY DOG". Musiques: "Dark Empire" et "Darkest Empire". (X-Ray Dog, le groupe qui élimine les taches et fait des empires plus noirs que noirs ! Ok, je sors -_- )_

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**TARDIS**

**Chapitre ****2 - Les papillons de nuit.**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

Il faisait encore nuit, mais l'aube se rapprochait rapidement. Déjà les premières lueurs teintaient de rose et de pourpre le bleu sombre parsemé d'étoiles qui cédaient le pas, petit à petit.

Trunks Connor vérifia une fois encore les données introduites dans le TARDIS. Il se trouvait en extérieur, dans un endroit dégagé, éloigné de toute habitation, et les turbines de la machine semblaient ronronner gentiment. Trunks dut une fois de plus écarter la pensée qu'il avait eu plus tôt pendant la nuit - que la machine était _vivante_ - et se concentra sur le moment présent. On y était presque. Il sauta de l'habitacle par le cockpit toujours ouvert et atterrit légèrement sur le sol.

Il fit le tour de la machine, en vérifiant bien que tous les panneaux de contrôles étaient scellés, répétant les gestes que lui et sa mère avaient préparés les jours précédents. Ils n'avait pas pu faire de tests complets préparatoires. Ce premier lancement _devait_ être parfait.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et il n'avait pas le droit à la moindre erreur.

Étant revenu à son point de départ, il grimpa à nouveau vers le cockpit. Il essayait de demeurer serein, mais il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il prit quelques profondes respirations, mais cela ne sembla pas suffisant pour le calmer. Bien que sa mère ne soit pas là, ni personne d'autre pour l'observer, il se forçait à garder un visage inexpressif pour cacher la terreur qui commençait à monter en lui, et étendre des pseudopodes glacés depuis son estomac jusque l'arrière de son cou.

Il avait insisté pour que sa mère ne l'accompagne pas au lancement. Officiellement, c'était pour qu'elle ne s'expose pas inutilement à une attaque de cyborgs. En réalité, Trunks savait que si quelque chose tournait mal avec le TARDIS, Bulma ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. Et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle assiste à... quoique ce soit comme résultat qui proviendrait d'un mauvais fonctionnement de la machine. L'idée le traversa que ce voyage fonctionnait uniquement dans la théorie, sur le papier. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'il ne terminerait pas dans quelque endroit de l'espace temps sous la forme d'un paquet informe de viande fumante et hurlante.

Il déglutit avec peine face à l'image qui venait de surgir dans son esprit. _'Bravo, mon gars... Sérieux, tu avais _vraiment_ besoin de ça !'. _Il était sur le point de rentrer dans l'habitacle quand une explosion se fit entendre en provenance des ruines de New-Ysta, la capitale de la Zone Ouest.

Cette ville, autrefois connue sous le simple nom de "Ysta", avait été une des premières villes détruites par les cyborgs peu après le début de la Guerre contre les Machines. Et pendant de nombreuses années, personne n'avait osé y revenir. Puis, le temps passant, les humains avaient peu à peu réinvesti les lieux, et avaient tenté de reconstruire un endroit où (sur)vivre. Les caves des anciennes maisons et bâtiments regorgeaient parfois de trésors en conserves. Et qu'importe que la date de péremption soit dépassée depuis plusieurs années. Les survivants avaient appris à ne pas faire la fine bouche. Même les végétaliens endurcis avaient fini par trouver que rien au monde ne valait le goût d'un hamburger périmé. Mais avec les années et l'afflux des réfugiés, les réserves de nourritures avaient commencé à s'épuiser, menaçant à nouveau les habitants de famine. Sans compter les problèmes d'approvisionnement en médicaments qui menaçaient tout groupe imposant d'humains d'épidémies diverses et dévastatrices. Trunks avait même lu d'étranges rapport sur des suicides collectifs d'humains, isolés dans leurs villes ou leur villages et qui ne semblaient plus voir d'espoir en l'avenir.

Le désespoir était une menace parfois plus importante que les raids des cyborgs, même s'il y était étroitement lié. Oh, de temps en temps les habitants d'une ville se gonflaient de courage, cessaient de se terrer dans des tunnels ou des égouts, et décidaient d'affronter les machines directement. Trunks avait récemment entendu parler de la petite ville de Karelkoning où les humains s'étaient rebellés contre les machines car ils ne voulaient plus être des victimes terrifiées. Et puisque les cyborgs avaient gagné, ils avaient cessé d'être des victimes terrifiées _très rapidement_.

Et en voyant la boule de feu engloutir un des haut bâtiments de New Ysta, Trunks comprit que les Cyborgs étaient revenu à leur point de départ pour un second tour de destruction. Ils devaient drôlement s'emmerder de l'autre côté de la planète, se dit-il amèrement. A moins qu'ils ne tirent aux dés chaque matin la zone qu'ils allaient détruire dans la journée, et que pas de bol, cela n'était pas un jour de chance pour New Ysta !

Au début, comme tout le monde, Trunks avait pensé que les cyborgs haïssaient les humains. Et cela aurait été plus facile. Déterminer la raison de cette haine, essayer de trouver une solution, créer un dialogue, tout aurait pu être possible. Mais lors de ses nombreux face à face avec les cyborgs, Trunks avait réalisé avec horreur que les cyborgs _aimaient_ les humains : Les cibles mouvantes étaient plus amusantes pour eux que les bâtiments immobiles.

En tout cas, ils étaient très proches. Trop. Trunks ne pouvait pas trainer dans les environs. Il savait parfaitement que l'énergie émise par le TARDIS n'allait pas tarder à alerter les cyborgs, et qu'ils rappliqueraient à toute vitesse, comme des papillons de nuits attiré par la lumière de projecteurs.

Il pouvait cependant entendre les hurlements et les cris des humains en danger dans la ville. Son premier réflexe fut de se précipiter à leur rescousse. Mais il savait que cela nuirait à sa mission. Deux semaines plus tôt il avait fait face aux cyborgs dans une situation similaire, et seul un miracle avait permis qu'il survive. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment il avait pu s'en sortir d'ailleurs, avec les cyborgs lui tirant dessus à bout portant alors que Gohan - dans une situation similaire - n'avait pas survécu. Il avait cru mourir, ce jour là. Mais pourtant, il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, sa mère morte d'inquiétude à ses côtés. Il était incapable de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après qu'il se soit fait tirer dessus, mais jugeait que cela avait peu d'importance finalement.

Qu'importe l'entrainement intensif qu'il avait reçu pendant des années, deux semaines plus tôt, il n'avait été qu'un punching-ball pour machines. Aller au combat aujourd'hui ne donnerait pas de résultat bien différent, et ne serait d'aucune aide aux habitants de New Ysta. Au contraire, sa propre mort provoquerait à plus ou moins long terme la disparition de toute la vie à la surface de la Terre.

Avec amertume, il se décida à entrer dans l'habitacle. Il alluma le panneau de commandes manuelles et ferma le cockpit. Le son extérieur fut brusquement étouffé, et Trunks n'entendit presque plus le bruit des explosions, des alarmes, des hurlements humains, et des aboiements paniqués de chiens. Les animaux domestiques avaient toujours été d'un grand secours aux humains en temps de stress. En temps de famine aussi, bien sur.

Ses doigts tapèrent les commandes que sa mère lui avait apprises. Sans la moindre hésitation. Comme s'il était un de ces vieux loups de mer à qui l'on n'a plus rien à apprendre.

Après une minute, le TARDIS commença à s'élever dans les airs.

Il était à deux mètres du sol quand l'attention du pilote fut attirée par deux silhouettes humanoïdes qui courraient dans sa direction, en provenance de New Ysta. Trunks se raidit et ses yeux s'agrandirent. _'Non ! Je ne suis pas encore prêt !"_

Il s'en voulut alors d'avoir perdu un temps précieux à tergiverser sur le bienfondé de sa "non assistance à personnes en danger". Trunks ne réalisait même pas que ses doigts serrés sur les instruments de contrôle étaient blancs sous la tension.

_'Non ! __Tout ne va pas finir ainsi alors qu'on est si proche du but !'_

Une pensée heureuse traversa alors son esprit. Il avait été bien avisé finalement de conseiller à sa mère de ne pas l'accompagner à "l'aire de lancement". C'est alors qu'il remarqua que les deux silhouettes ne déguerpissaient pas dans _sa_ direction, mais légèrement sur la gauche.

_Déguerpissaient_...

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quel mot son esprit avait utilisé.

Les cyborgs ne déguerpissent jamais. Ils courent. Ils ont un but. En fait, on pourrait dire qu'ils sont le but personnifié.

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi courraient-ils quand ils pouvaient voler ? Une façon plus rapide d'atteindre sa proie que simplement la course à pied. D'ailleurs, plus grand chose n'osait voler ces dernières années. Tout appareil quittant le sol avait de grandes chances d'être pris pour cible par les cyborgs. Les seuls avions qui décollaient étaient du style de cargos militaires blindés, équipés de tourelles et de fusils divers, prêt à engager une riposte contre les machines en cas de conflit. Et même ces avions ne décollaient qu'en cas de pure nécessité.

Trunks plissa les yeux. Le cockpit du TARDIS était fait d'un matériel proche du Plexiglas et ne permettant pas aux ondes de passer. Il devait être très résistant aux éventuelles interférences d'une faille temporelle. Dès lors, le pilote ne pouvait pas non plus ressentir de ki ou d'énergie vitale venant de l'extérieur. Et quelqu'un à l'extérieur n'aurait pas pu ressentir de ki venant de l'intérieur. Trunks se pencha sur le côté pour prendre un boitier attaché sous son siège et en sorti un scaouter, sorte de demi-lunette qu'on fixait depuis l'arrière de l'oreille droite, et qui affichait des renseignements tels que la distance, l'énergie, les armes identifiées. Il était également possible de voir en infrarouge, et un bouton sur le côté pouvait même faire un "zoom" numérique. Une technologie d'origine extra-terrestre rendant les jumelles classiques totalement obsolètes.

Autrefois, loin dans l'univers, un tyran nommé Freezer avait fait développer ce genre d'appareils pour son armée, afin de donner un bon coup de pouce lors des invasions diverses. Une division de son armée était composées de la race des Saiyans. Mais après une rébellion de cette légion, ayant mené à une guerre sanglante et sans merci, deux survivants Saiyans s'étaient réfugiés sur Terre et s'étaient mêlés aux humains afin d'y vivre une nouvelle vie.

Son père était l'un d'eux.

L'autre était l'homme à qui il devait remettre le médicament qui changerait le cours de l'Histoire.

Oh, ces extraterrestres sur Terre n'avaient pas vraiment suscité de grande curiosité de la part des humains. D'une part parce que mis à part un _détail _en particulier, ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des humains _classiques_, et d'autre part parce que la Terre comportait déjà pas mal d'autres races d'origines extraterrestres.

Aucun envahisseur extraterrestre n'avait jamais réussit à conquérir la Terre. Oh, _techniquement_, ils avaient réussi. Assez souvent d'ailleurs. Mais pendant peu de temps. La Terre semblait pleine d'attraits pour le _tourisme_ extraterrestre, mais après deux ou trois semaines, les envahisseurs découvraient avec étonnement qu'ils n'avaient plus de vaisseaux, et après quelques mois ou années, qu'ils étaient devenus juste une autre minorité ethnique avec ses graffiti et ses magasins de nourritures ou de trocs.

Même le Tyran Freezer avait débarqué dans l'idée _plagiée_ de conquérir la Terre. Son règne avait duré exactement 27 minutes d'après les archives. Bien que rien ne mentionne ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

Ironiquement, l'invasion la plus longue avait finalement été provoquée par des créations issues de la main-même d'un _humain_. Un inventeur fou, malsain, mais un humain quand même. Et la guerre entamait sa 18ème année.

Trunks fixa le scaouter derrière son oreille et fit glisser l'écran translucide sur son œil, activant l'option "zoom". L'image numérique qu'il aperçut en superposition avec sa vision réelle fut d'abord pixelisée, puis la correction révéla plus de détails sur les deux silhouettes, et il relâcha l'air qu'il avait gardé contenu dans ses poumons pendant ces dernières longues secondes. Il ne s'agissait pas des cyborgs. C'était un adolescent habillé en haillon, jeans troué, tee-shirt sale, baskets usés jusqu'à la corde, et trainant par la main une enfant beaucoup plus jeune mais guère mieux habillée que lui. Probablement un frère et sa petite sœur. Tous les deux fuyaient New Ysta et allaient passer très près du TARDIS, bien qu'aucun des deux ne montra un signe qu'il avait repéré la machine, ni qu'elle fut le but de leur fuite.

Malgré le plexiglas, Trunks pouvait entendre que dans la ville, les explosions se rapprochaient. Nul doute que d'ici peu, les cyborgs allaient se mettre en chasse de tous les fuyards, les localisant facilement de par leur ki. Bientôt, les cyborgs repéreraient l'adolescent et la fillette, et allaient venir dans leur direction... dans _sa_ direction. Et une fois qu'ils auraient repéré le TARDIS...

Trunks se mit à penser à toute vitesse, observant les faits, déterminant les causes, devinant les conséquences. Devant lui s'étalaient une série de futurs possibles, et aucun n'était bon. Entre tous les maux, il décida de choisir le moindre. Il abaissa le TARDIS et ouvrit le cockpit à toute vitesse.

"PAR ICI !"

Il vit l'adolescent et l'enfant sursauter au son de sa voix, sans parvenir à le localiser dans l'obscurité précédant l'aube. L'ainé jetait des coups d'œil circulaires, l'air un peu perdu, comme sous le choc.

"Par ici ! Dépêchez vous !", reprit-il avec la même urgence dans la voix. Une nouvelle explosion, plus proche que la précédente, se fit entendre derrière le frère et la sœur. Trunks estima que les cyborgs s'étaient rapprochés d'environ 300 mètres depuis qu'il avait fermé le cockpit moins de deux minutes plus tôt. Un mouvement normal, rien d'alarmant en soi. Du moins, pas encore...

Le bruit de la déflagration fit hurler l'enfant qui s'agrippa au bras de l'adolescent. Ce dernier sortit alors de sa torpeur et localisa le TARDIS dans la lueur de l'explosion. Il serra plus fort la main de l'enfant et l'entraina avec lui vers la machine et cette voix qui les appelait.

Ils étaient à dix mètres du TARDIS quand une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre. Cette fois, Trunks l'estima à 800 mètres d'eux. En bref, les cyborgs s'étaient déplacés de 150 mètres en 15 secondes. Mauvais, ça. Très mauvais. Ils avaient probablement repéré l'énergie dégagée par la machine. Et s'ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait, cela ne saurait tarder désormais.

Il sauta alors de l'habitacle et s'envola vers les deux plus jeunes. L'adolescent s'arrêta net en voyant l'humain face à eux en train de voler. Quelque chose que seuls les cyborgs pouvaient faire normalement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à hurler, mais Trunks atterrit tout près d'eux, passa ses bras autour de leurs tailles, et s'élança en arrière vers la machine. Si la petite fille s'agrippa à lui, trop effrayée pour faire quoi que ce soit. L'adolescent finit par hurler et essaya de se débattre avec violence. Trunks fut un moment tenté de l'abandonner là, à son triste sort. Mais il atteignit le TARDIS et les relâcha sans ménagement dans l'habitacle, veillant à ce qu'ils n'atterrissent pas sur le panneau de commandes. Il leur ordonna de se faire le plus petit possible, et malgré leur terreur, les deux autres comprirent. L'habitacle ne semblait pas fait pour accueillir trois personnes. A peine deux. L'adolescent comprit une autre chose: l'étrange garçon qui pouvait voler comme un cyborg, n'était apparemment pas l'une de ces machines meurtrières. Ou alors, il était un cyborg renégat. Quoiqu'il en soit, vu la situation donnée, il paraissait moins dangereux que ce qui rôdait à l'extérieur. Il s'aplatît sur le sol, son dos suivant la forme circulaire des parois de la machine, et fit signe à la petite fille de faire de même.

Une nouvelle explosion, encore plus proche. Trunks estima que les cyborgs atteignaient le périmètre de la ville. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il ferma le cockpit, pour de bon cette fois, et entra à nouveau les commandes. Le TARDIS réagit en un éclair et la machine recommença à s'élever dans les airs.

"Un avion ?", murmura l'adolescent avec une once de colère dans la voix. "Mais on va se faire descendre à vue !". Trunks serra les dents mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

"Et bien, espérons juste qu'on soit parti avec qu'ils ne ramènent leurs culs ici."

Après une seconde de silence, le jeune garçon eut un reniflement presque de dédain. "Aucune machine ne peut battre leur vitesse. Putain ! On est foutus ! On aurait du rester en bas !".

Trunks qui avait tenté de rester calme depuis le début de la journée, sentait son énervement augmenter rapidement avec le stress de l'adolescent. Et le soleil n'était pas encore levé !

"Ils se rapprochent ! Ils vont en avoir après cette machine !", l'adolescent semblait sur le point de devenir hystérique, et Trunks se demandait si une bonne baffe dans la gueule pourrait le calmer ou aggraver la situation. Il se ravisa: en tant qu'hybride Saiyan-humain, une simple baffe de sa part pouvait avoir des conséquences poisseuses pour un simple mortel. Réparties au travers de tout l'habitacle, en fait.

"On aurait du rester en bas ! On serait passé inaperçus !"

Trunks éloigna la tentation de la méga baffe, mais répondit d'un ton acide, chargé de menaces et de promesses douloureuses: "Si je ne m'étais pas arrêté pour vous emmener, je serais déjà loin, et vous, vous seriez dans la m..."

_(il y a une enfant avec vous, Trunks. __Une _enfant_ !)_

"...mélasse ! Alors maintenant vous la fermez !".

Une nouvelle explosion - assourdie - appuya ses paroles. Elle était probablement plus proche, mais impossible d'estimer la distance avec le cockpit fermé. Trunks entendit la petite fille sur le point de pleurer et tenta de faire un sourire rassurant en se tournant à demi vers elle. "Et de toute façon, on ne se déplace pas dans l'espace..."

Passé deux secondes de silence apaisant, l'adolescent reprit avec une ricanement presque sinistre: "Vraiment ? Alors au travers de quoi ? Le temps ?"

Trunks souleva un sourcil et abaissa un regard étonné vers le garçon. "... Exactement..."

Il vit alors de la surprise dans les yeux gris de l'adolescent. Ce dernier avait voulu en réalité faire de l'ironie. Trunks serra les dents et reporta son attention vers les commandes du TARDIS. "... Si bien sur, j'arrive à ouvrir une faille temporelle avant que ces deux en-

_(y a une enfant, rappel !)_

-enfoirés ne rappliquent leurs fraises ici !".

Une nouvelle explosion étouffée se fit entendre au travers du cockpit en Plexiglas. Trunks estima qu'elle était plus proche de la précédente, sans pour autant pouvoir chiffrer le rapprochement. Il jeta un regard au niveau d'énergie de la machine. Ils étaient à 70% de l'énergie nécessaire pour ouvrir une faille dans la trame du temps. Les turbines ronronnaient de plus en plus fort. Une légère vibration commença à se faire sentir à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

73 %

Une nouvelle explosion. Les trois occupants firent un silence complet, n'osant plus souffler mot, conscient que les cyborgs étaient en train de se rapprocher.

77%

Le TARDIS flottait désormais à cinq mètres du sol.

82 %

Une nouvelle explosion. Plus proche. Mais Trunks ne perdit pas de temps à y prêter attention, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreurs en entrant les données dans le panneau de commandes.

_"Arrête de stresser !"_, ordonna une voix au fond de son esprit. Une voix d'homme, adulte, qui curieusement ressemblait un peu à la sienne.

85 %

_'Je ne stresse pas, je vérifie ! C'est la procédure !'_, répondit Trunks mentalement. Il continuait à répéter ce qu'il n'avait cessé de faire en simulation ces trois derniers jours.

89 %

La machine flottait désormais à dix mètres du sol. C'est à ce moment précis que le soleil creva l'horizon, et ses premiers rayons - qui n'avaient pas encore atteint le sol - frappèrent le cockpit du TARDIS. Trunks serra les dents, de rage. Désormais, en plus de la formidable énergie rassemblée autour de la machine, sa brillance allait en faire une cible magnifique. Trunks le savait. Et Bulma aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait ordonné que son départ se fasse avant le lever du soleil. S'il n'avait pas retardé ce départ pour emmener les deux fuyards avec lui, peut-être que...

92 %

Une explosion, plus proche encore.

Les parois du TARDIS commencèrent à vibrer. Trunks, qui avait ses doigts agrippés au panneau de contrôle ressentit un léger fredonnement.

'J'espère que-'

Une nouvelle explosion interrompit sa pensée. Cette fois, la lumière émise avait éclairé légèrement l'intérieur du cockpit. La petite fille eut un hoquet de terreur. Ils sentaient tous que la menace se rapprochait. Et se rapprochait vite !

94%

Le fredonnement augmenta. Il était désormais impossible de nier son existence. Tous les objets semblaient émettre cette même vibration déplaisante. Trunks remarqua que plus le compteur se rapprochait de 100%, plus lente était sa progression.

Pas bon, ça...

Il releva les yeux du tableau de commandes et regarda la cité en flammes, se demandant s'il aurait suffisamment de temps pour ouvrir la faille temporelle. A nouveau, il se dit que s'il n'avait pas quitté le TARDIS pour aller chercher le frère et la soeur... Pire, il aurait pu les laisser en bas faire diversion pour les cyborgs et lui permettre de gagner de précieuses secondes. Trunks était trempé de sueur, mais il frissonna brusquement à cette pensée morbide. Il se secoua mentalement pour la chasser, mais elle demeura présente, tapie dans l'ombre de son esprit comme un gnome ricanant.

95%

La respiration de Trunks était presque saccadée. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée pour passer de 94% à 95%. Il commençait à sérieusement désespérer d'atteindre les 100% à temps.

Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre. Et malgré le Plexiglas, elle lui parut horriblement distincte. Trunks serrait les mâchoires presqu'au point de se faire exploser les dents. Les lueurs des explosions dansaient sur son visage comme des fantômes.

La vibration du TARDIS devint un son, une note basse; si basse que chacun des trois occupants crut d'abord l'avoir imaginé. Et comme ils avaient renoncé à parler et communiquer, aucun ne demanda confirmation à l'un des autres.

Trunks rabaissa son regard vers le compteur qui affichait désormais...

95%

Bon sang ! La progression devenait vraiment très lente !

Il se tourna vers les deux autres, presque sur un ton d'excuses. "On n'a jamais mené de tests au delà de ce niveau. J'espère juste que le TARDIS va supporter le choc !". Il mordit sa lèvre inférieur au moment où il termina sa phrase et se frappa mentalement. _'Bravo, Trunks ! __C'est super ! __Va les effrayer encore plus qu'ils ne sont. Tu as les effets sons et pyrotechnie au dehors, tout ce qui te manque pour faire une ambiance sympa à l'intérieur, c'est probablement une vague de panique de la part de tes passagers, et potentiellement de la casse ! MAZELTOV !'_

Il ramena ses yeux au compteur.

95%

Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose clochait _vraiment_ ! Ce n'était pas simplement la progression qui ralentissait.

Trunks parcourut du regard l'ensemble du panneau de commandes. Il devait certainement avoir oublié quelque chose, c'était la seule explication. Et le pire était qu'il avait la sensation que c'était quelque chose d'_évident_ ! Mais parfois, c'est quand quelque chose est gros comme un camion qu'on le voit le moins, tout occupé qu'on est à chercher un dé à coudre. Il se frotta les tempes du bout des doigts, s'efforçant au calme malgré la menace grandissante au dehors. Il avait commis une erreur quelque part. Il était certain qu'il aurait du accomplir _quelque chose_ pour que l'énergie du TARDIS continue à s'accumuler jusqu'au bout. Mais quoi ?

Dans son esprit, la solution semblait se déplacer dans les ombres, glissant avant qu'il puisse la saisir, se cachant dans un terrier comme un petit animal effrayé. Trunks appuya ses doigts plus fort sur ses tempes, comme s'il pouvait saisir cette idée avec ses ongles directement dans son cerveau.

D'autres explosions, toujours plus proches, se firent entendre, et il se sentit à deux doigts d'exploser et de hurler. Il ferma les yeux et se força au calme, respirant profondément, préférant perdre quelques précieuses secondes si cela lui permettait de ne plus être aveugle.

Tout en se repassant dans son esprit toutes les procédures qu'il avait répétées avec sa mère, au sujet des commandes, des manettes, des boutons et des leviers du TARDIS, il se récita mentalement un mantra que son mentor Gohan lui avait apprit autrefois.

_'Je ne laisserai pas la tempête de la terreur me posséder, je la laisserai me traverser et quand elle sera passée, je pourrai rouvrir les yeux sur un chemin dégagé.'_

Comme à chaque fois, cette litanie eut son petit effet. Sa mère lui avait parlé d'une raison spécifique qui provoquait le blocage du compteur.

Dans son esprit, le petit animal apeuré pointa le bout de son nez timide hors de son terrier.

_'Je ne laisserai pas la tempête de la terreur me posséder, je la laisserai me traverser et quand elle sera passée, je pourrai rouvrir les yeux sur un chemin dégagé.'_

Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba directement sur un bouton en particulier.

Dans son esprit, le petit animal timide avait décidé de sortir de son terrier. Sauf que cet animal n'était pas aussi petit qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il était plutôt grand, large, énorme, colossal... Capable de tout renverser sur son chemin.

Sur le panneau de contrôle, un bouton orange clignotait. L'encadré du dessous indiquait "SECURITY BREAK".

_'Le frein de sécurité!'_

_(attention, Trunks, rappel, il y a une-)_

**"GROS CONNARD DE DEMI-SAIYAN !"**

_(-enfant avec toi ! Bon... Ben trop tard...)_

Trunks Connor se jeta vers l'avant et frappa de son poing sur le bouton, faisant sursauter ses deux passagers. La lumière orange clignotante disparut au même moment qu'une nouvelle explosion éclairait l'intérieur du TARDIS avec plus d'intensité que jamais.

Trunks ne quitta pas des yeux le compteur alors que la note basse provoquée par la vibration de la machine se sépara en deux. Une autre note, moins basse, s'était ajoutée.

96%

L'espoir était de retour en Trunks. Mais il ne savait pas si le Temps serait de son côté lui aussi. Le TARDIS atteindrait-il 100% avant que les cyborgs ne l'atteignent ? En réponse à sa question muette, une troisième note un peu moins basse que les deux précédentes vint se joindre à la fête. Les vibrations de la machine allaient en s'accentuant.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin dans des tests en laboratoire à la Capsule Corporation. 95% étaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre sans risquer d'attirer inutilement l'attention sur eux, ni de voir le TARDIS partir tout seul pour une destination insoupçonnée. Désormais, Trunks évoluait en terrain parfaitement inconnu, un peu comme un explorateur qui s'aventure dans une zone indiquée sur la carte comme "Voici, dragons". Le jeune demi-saiyan serrait les dents, dans l'attente d'une catastrophe qui pouvait surgir à tout moment. Son cœur battait peut-être un rien trop vite, mais il essayait de conserver une respiration calme pour rassurer ses deux passagers.

Ses deux passagers qu'il avait peut-être condamnés en les kidnappant dans le TARDIS. Pour leur _Bien_.

Une quatrième note toujours plus haute vint se mélanger aux trois autres quand le compteur atteignit 97%. Chacune des notes vibrait indépendamment des autres, mais elles semblaient toutes étrangement en harmonie.

Rien ne se passa à l'extérieur durant tout le temps qu'il fallu au compteur pour passer de 97% à 98%, mais pour Trunks - ainsi que pour les deux plus jeunes, probablement - cela sembla bien pire que les explosions qui ponctuaient le silence comme un métronome. Incapable de sentir la moindre variation d'énergie depuis l'intérieur de la machine, Trunks avait tout le temps pour s'imaginer le pire des scénarios. Les cyborgs, au pied du TARDIS, préparant une attaque surprise. Les cyborgs sabotant le TARDIS. Les cyborgs surgissant devant le cockpit.

_'Coucou ! Alors, je ne sais pas si vous avez reçu le mémo, mais voilà: nous sommes les salauds de service. Enchantés.'_

Trunks déglutit, la tension semblait presque palpable dans l'habitacle quand le compteur atteignit les 98%. Mais étrangement, ce fut cela même qui avait créé cette tension initialement, qui la dissipa lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre. Le pilote laissa s'échapper un soupire de soulagement. Il préférait localiser les mouvements des cyborgs avec les bruits qu'ils faisaient. Ses nerfs étaient à rudes épreuves durant les périodes de silence entre chaque explosion.

Enfin... _Silence_... Une cinquième note vint se joindre à la mélodie déjà existante. On ne pouvait plus vraiment parler de silence, désormais...

"A quelle distance ils sont de nous ?". Ce furent les premières paroles que Trunks entendit de la petite fille. Il trouva cependant sa voix étrange, comme manquant de profondeur.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire à cause du Plexiglas", Trunks commença avant de se rendre compte que sa propre voix avait perdu en profondeur. Elle semblait rauque et plate, comme si elle avait été enregistrée avec un microphone de piètre qualité. Il comprit que les vibrations de l'air - que leurs oreilles interprétaient comme des notes - agissait probablement sur les couches d'air en les séparant, modifiant ainsi la propagation des sons.

"Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'ils se rapprochent...", termina-t-il avant de lever les yeux, le regard attiré par un brusque mouvement à l'extérieur qui lui fit manquer le passage du compteur à 99%.

Deux formes convergeaient dans sa direction. Et il n'avait besoin ni de scaouter, ni de sentir de ki - inexistants d'ailleurs chez les cyborgs - pour savoir que ses deux ennemis jurés venaient de le localiser et lui donnaient la chasse. Trunks réalisa alors que les notes, autrefois indépendantes, semblaient fusionner en une nouvelle mélodie hypnotisante. Ses dents vibraient légèrement. Cette faible vibration gagna rapidement tout son corps, ainsi que le reste de la machine et les deux autres passagers.

L'air ambiant autour du TARDIS commença à devenir légèrement phosphorescent, empêchant hélas Trunks de distinguer l'extérieur de la machine aussi bien que précédemment. L'intérieur vibrait désormais violemment. La mélodie devenait assourdissante, et l'intensité de la lumière ne cessait d'augmenter.

Inconsciemment, Trunks commença à hurler, ainsi que les deux autres passagers.

Et à ce moment précis, il vit les cyborgs. Ils étaient probablement à moins de trois mètres du TARDIS et fonçaient à toute vitesse. Trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Et le compteur passa à 100%.

Au travers de la lumière aveuglante, Trunks vit les cyborgs passer au travers du Plexiglas... Et au travers de lui-même... Comme s'ils n'étaient que des fantômes...

_'Non'_, se dit alors Trunks avant de perdre conscience. _'Le fantôme, c'est moi...'_

Et tout devint noir.

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**A suivre...**

**(¯·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·´¯)**

**·..·**

**·..·**

**·..·**

Bon, apparemment, y en a qui ont reconnu ce qu'était le TARDIS, ce qui m'évitera de me faire lyncher :p

J'ai essayé de mettre **un peu d'humour** dans ce chapitre-ci. J'avais cru comprendre que ça vous avait bien plu dans **"Jet de Pierres dans un Lac"**, de voir de l'humour ajouté au drame ;) Par la même occasion, je faisais un **rappel** de situation pour ceux n'étant pas familier avec le monde **post-apocalyptique** de Trunks (m'enfin, z'avez pas vu/lu Terminator ? ;) ), voire pas familier du tout avec le monde de Dragon Ball Z ;)

Bon, je vais dormir, parce que... 7h du mat quand même hein ? ;-)

Ah oui, dans le précédent chapitre, quand Trunks regarde l'horloge murale, c'est exactement l'heure qu'il était chez moi quand j'en étais à ce passage là de l'histoire. A croire que je suis plus créative la nuit ;)

Bisous à tous et toutes :*

P.S./Rappel : Pour ceux et celles qui veulent des nouvelles plus fraiches et plus fréquentes, Ninfea Di Luna a créé un groupe sur **facebook** : **Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin !) ses fics**. Venez nous dire coucou ;-)


End file.
